Borderlands- The Outcast
by halobeast
Summary: An Outcast, A Bandit, A brother, all these arew the name of Gryphon the leader of the shadows, but when he meets his sister after many long years will he help her or fight her? I would call this another installment in the Borderlands story series by Montayva, Generick, and the Handsome One. Dont worry they have given me permission to use their characters in here. Now Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Brother**

Chapter 1

"_Why Gryphon, why did you kill them?" the child asked me but I stay silent and look at the carnage that I had created. "Why didn't you save mom!?" she asks desperately trying to get an answer from me, but I look away, wiping a tear from my eye. I hear more technical's in the distance and my eyes widen, from the sound it sounds like over twenty of the bandit vehicles were heading this way. I grab the girl and run hoping that the bandits didn't see me but I knew that hope was useless. I ran to the ravines and take cover from the approaching bandits, prepping for the battle. I put the girl down and force her to look at me. "You must run, run as fast as you can away from here all the way to that funny robots shack, he may be a retard but he will help you!" I say urgently and she slowly backs away, looking hesitant. I see her hesitation and get angry. "GO NOW!" I yell out and she runs as fast as she can. I hear the technical's slow down and stop, and then guns getting locked and loaded. I walk out from behind the rock outcropping and see what I expected, about twenty technical's, six bandits each, with all their guns trained on me. "Give us the girl!" One of them yells out, but I glare at them all and shake my head. "You want her?! Then you will have to get through me!" I yell out and get into a fighting stance. The bandits laugh and one of them fires his jakobs pistol at me. It hits me in my chest, where my heart would be, and I collapse. "Wooaaahhh what a challenge mister hero!" the bandit that shot me yells out and they laugh harder. Their laughter stops abruptly after I slowly start to rise, and they start to get a bit scared I'm guessing when the bullet wound disappears and I growl at them. "How?" the bandit that shot me asks and I smile, showing off razor sharp teeth. "I am no hero fool, but I am the most dangerous outcast in this world of outcasts that we live in, and you will be some of my many victims." I say with a shark toothed grin and they start to back away. I slam my fist into the ground, and sand flies up in a sandstorm around us. I start to walk into it when I hear a voice. _"Gryphon. Gryphon! Gryphon!" I hear and jolt out of the dream. I slam my head into the top bunk of the bed I was sleeping in and clutch my forehead in agony. I look around, angered to the limit, ready to kill whoever woke me from sleep. My eyes set upon Jonathan, a bandit who was my lieutenant. "Why in all of hell did you wake me up like that you retard!?" I yell out and he backs up in fear. "You were thrashing in your sleep so I thought you were having a nightmare!" he says warily and backs up a bit more. "That's not the only reason I came though, We have picked up disturbing messages emanating from the new floating city of sanctuary and we thought you should hear them." he says and I look at him questioningly. "Sanctuary hmm? Well I will be there in a second I have to get ready for the day." I say and he nods and leaves. I get up and stretch, yawning. I should probably explain myself. I am the leader of a new bandit faction called the shadows, I am covered in bandages to hide my unnecessary heritage as I call it, My right eye is the only part that isn't covered and that's only so I can see. My right eye is blood red and my left is the color of eridium, The only thing that I wear beside my bandages Is a red and black overcoat, black skag leather gloves, bullymong skin boots, and a bandana over my mouth, I have a pet skag called volcano because of his fire skag heritage which makes him a great pet, and I own captain Flynts pirate ship that I have made airborne, made into a suitable base, and use to travel everywhere I want. That's basically my life to sum it up. I get everything done and prepared and walk out onto the deck. I walk to the radio station and hear screams coming from the radio. Jonathan rushes me inside and what I hear surprises me. "Please anyone! Help! A Hyperion/bandit horde has attacked sanctuary and has penetrated our defenses! We won't hold much longer! Please anyone help!" The voice says and Jonathan looks at me questioningly. I sigh and shake my head, we don't have time to save those peacekeepers of sanctuary, and I doubt that they will want a fully armed bandit warship entering the fray. I am about to leave when a woman's voice rings out over the speakers, "Please if you are still out there, Gryphon come help us." the voice says and the radio contact was cut, leaving only static. Jonathan looks at me in surprise and I nod my head. "Set a course for sanctuary, were goin to go smash some heads." I say and Jon smiles.

_In the battle torn sanctuary…_

_Girls POV…_

I put down the radio in despair as I realize that there is no help coming and put my last clip into my pistol. If I am going down I'm going down fighting. I look out the window at Salvador, Axton, Maya, Zero, Gaige, And Kraig fighting till their last breath, The enemy had taken us by surprise and quickly took half of sanctuary by force before we could even comprehend what was happening. Just as I was about to jump out the window and accept my fate, a monstrous ship appeared out of the clouds and my heart fell 15 levels. Whatever chance we had of winning was lost as we all stopped firing and looked at the giant ship. I thought the bandits would be cheering but they looked as mystified as I was and I started to wonder what was going on when a large ball of fire fell from the side of the ship. The ball fell and landed in the clearing between the bandits and us. When the smoke cleared a man was kneeling with his fist in the ground. The bandits trained their guns on him as he stood up but the residents of sanctuary didn't know who to point at. Apparently the bandits thought him to be more of a threat than any of the residents of sanctuary. He was covered in bandages head to toe except for one eye that was blood red, he had a bandana covering his mouth, black gloves and boots on, and a red and black overcoat. He glared with his one eye at the bandits and they cowered in fear. "You dare attack sanctuary fools when one of my relatives live here?!" you will all die." he says and they start to back off. Like an idiot one of them pulls out a large Hyperion class pistol and fires landing a blow to his head. he falls back onto the ground and they all start to cheer believing they won a large victory. They stop their cheering abruptly when he gets up with no bullet hole in his head. "You just made me angry." he says quietly and growls. He pulls off his bandana to reveal razor sharp teeth, making the bandits to shake in fear. He shines with a red aura and the bandages start to unravel themselves from his body. First his head is uncovered to reveal short spiky hair, and a purple colored eye. Then his body is uncovered to reveal a black tank top with fake red claw marks put on it. His legs are then uncovered to reveal muscular legs covered in black cargo pants that have obviously seen many long treks through deserts. Then his arms are uncovered and they are the real surprise, his arms are covered in eridian markings that are black on one side and red on the other. His clawed hands ignite an flames and he roars, scaring the crap out of the bandits. They start to let the lead loose on him but he obviously doesn't care, he took over 50 shots to the head while barely flinching. He charged. (Massive gore scene ahead, just a warning.) The first bandit he approached, he grabbed him by the throat, burning him, and thrust his other hand into his stomach, cooking him from the inside. When he was done with that bandit he grabbed an implosion acid grenade that was thrown at him and thrusted it down the throat of the second bandit, causing the acid grenade to pull nearly all of the bandits toward him and explode, obliterating the second bandit and nearly killing all the others with acid. The last three bandits kept on firing at him to no avail. He grabbed the first of those three and threw him headfirst into a titanium wall with enough force to make his head smash and the rest of his body to get sunk into the metal. He grabbed the second and looked him right in the eyes. For a couple seconds they held that gaze, then the bandit started to scream and steam. Then he left the second to die and advanced on the third. He grabbed him and thrust both of his hands into his stomach and pulled apart, literally ripping him in half.( okay gore scene is over and for the weak stomached of you who skipped, Gryphon basically tore them to pieces.) The man slowly walks over to the heroes who killed Jack and saw me. His eyes widen and he quickens his pace. The heroes try to block him but I hold up my hand, signaling for them to stop. He stops short of me rubbing his multi colored eyes as if he thinks this is not real. I run up to him and pull him into a large hug. The rest of the guys look dumbfounded as he hugs me back and starts to cry. "Oh my god its been so long." he says and hugs me harder. His hug is interrupted when Axton yells out "Okay what's going on?!" and we separate. He smiles at me and bows dramatically. "I my good turret man am Lilith's brother."

**Well all you great fans I am back but definitely different but in a good way! I am suspending my PJO series to start some borderlands that I think you will all like. I hope you like the start to this series, and I bet you didn't expect that twist to the story! Well as always, review and I hope you like it. Also just for reference This whole time I was writing this I was listening to Awolnations SAIL which I think is a awesome song. BBBBYYYYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello faithful readers and reviewers I am back and hopefully this time for longer than before. In this chapter I have renamed the story, added a couple characters from other stories that are quite popular (With the three authors permission of course.) and I will make sure to make it worth your while. Without further ado Lets get to the chapter!**

Chapter 2

After Axton and his teammates got over the initial shock they looked to Lilith to explain. She looked at me with the "help me" look but I just smiled my jagged-toothed smile, letting her know she was on her own. she glared at me for a second before clearing her throat.

"When I was a little girl, about five years old if what I heard from my parents is true, A boy, who was Gryphon, came crawling towards our door in the middle of the night begging to come in. He was about ten and had the look of starvation on him.

my parents immediately let him in and fed him, much to his delight. He stayed there for a couple weeks recovering before my father finally asked him where his parents were. at first he said nothing but then broke down in tears and said he had none, that he was told that they had both died in accident and that he was just able to be saved from his mothers womb in the hospital.

My parents immediately adopted him as their son and for five years things went great, until we moved to Pandora. Five days after we moved, bandits attacked the small town that we had settled in. I was ten and Gryphon was fifteen. In all that time our parents had discovered that no matter the injury, Gryphon would always recover from his wounds.

We eventually found out the hard way what happened when he became angry. One day he was at the town park just sitting there (this had occured in our old place that we had lived in.) When a couple of the town bullies came over and started to taunt him about his real parentage, saying that he was the orphan idiot. He became enraged and attacked them, sending both of them to the hospital where one of them died from his injuries.

We left soon after. Then the day came when the bandits attacked. We were just sitting there at the dinner table when they attacked. they slammed the door open and immediately my father went into action, he grabbed his famous shotgun, shadow blast, and stuck it into a bandits stomach. before he could pull the trigger a tomahawk flew out of the door way and hit him in the stomach, fatally wounding him.

mother grabbed me and ran out the door with Gryphon fast on her heels. before we could get all the way out of town, a bandit technical stopped in front us, grabbed mother, who pushed me into Gryphons arms before the bandits could leave, and bolted. I could see the emotions in Gryphons eyes: pure fury. he pushed me behind him as the bandits charged us from the direction of our house. He roared, purely roared at them, which made them stop in their tracks.

I actually stepped back as he grew more furious by the second. I nearly screamed when fire formed around his hands and jagged teeth grew in his mouth. He roared again and charged the bandits at lightning speed. In seconds the bandits were no more than bloody spots on the ground. I cried after this event and asked him why he didnt save our mother.

before he could answer, we heard more technicals in the distance and had to run. We ran to a ravine where he forced me to look at him and said " You must run, run as fast as you can away from here all the way to that funny robots shack, he may be a retard but he will help you!" and forced me to leave.

As I ran I heard the Bandits scream in pain as Gryphon attacked them and ran faster, hoping that I would be able to make it to the robots ( Who I later found out was claptrap.) shack before I was caught by bandits. I made it and the robot got me a ticket to Eden-2 a rather civilised world at the time.

After I found out about the numerous reports of this shadow creature at Pandora I came back and all the past events unfolded." she finally finished with a sigh. I was about to say something when I heard a yell and looked behind me to see this massive metal hulk flying towards me at lightning speed.

"Ah sh-" is all I could say before it hits me sending me flying backwards into a wall, making a rather large hole. I immediately get up and jump out of the hole and see... a boy. He glares at me and before I can do anything, he points his arm at me and electricity slams me through the wall, making a larger hole, and sending me through the adjacent wall.

I just sit there for a couple seconds dumbfounded but then I feel anger swell up in me and try to stop it, but I am too late.

Liliths pov

I just stare dumbfounded as Murphy and Erick, my husband and brother attack Gryphon and send him flying through one of the structures of sanctuary. "MURPHY!" I yell out and he looks at me questioningly. "What did I do?" he says and I scream in annoyance.

"You just made the one person that is indestructible, when angry destroys everything in his path, and is my brother, furious!" I say and he looks at me in surprise. "Wait, what?" Erick questions me and Gaige glares at him. 'You made Liliths indestructible, anger controlled brother, mad." she says with a mock cheerful tone.

Both him and Murphy turn to question me but are stopped when we hear a unpandorely roar. We all turn to look at the hole that Gryphon made when he went through it to see dark red eyes glaring at Murphy and Erick.

As we step back slightly in fear, The creature emerges from the darkness and I scream along with Maya and Gaige. Whatever this thing was, it barely held resemblance of Gryphon at all, Only parts of where his clothes were, showed that it was him. Think of a Gigantic wolf fused with a rakk and you have Gryphon now.

He had grown to twice his normal size, grown a tail, grew dark purple (Like Eridium) fur all over his body, grew paws, and grew gigantic black bat wings that curled partially around his waist. He looked like he was about to lunge when he looked at Murphy. He immediately stopped all actions and just stared at my husband intensely. Suddenly he whimpered and backed up away from Murphy.

As soon as he hit the wall he started looking for a way out but the transport station was behind us. "_**Why are YOU here Champion and Siren guardian?**_" The creature asks in a scratchy voice and Erick and Murphy slowly walk towards him. "We are here to protect The innocents of sanctuary." Murphy says and I smile.

What Murphy said was true, after he came back with Erick and Gaige on Gaiges family get back together from Eden-5 he first nursed Ericks wounds from Gaiges father not approving of him at first, then started to make absolutely sure no bandits came within a kilometer of Sanctuary.

The only reason he couldnt this time was because he was on errand for a surprise birthday present for Mordecais childs seventh birthday, at least in earth years. Erick was out helping Brick more organize the bandits that he commanded. "_**Why do you speak to me so calmly?**_" Gryphon asks and Murphy chuckles. "Because we havent found a reason to kill you yet." he says and the wolf creature whimpers.

"_**You did a long time ago when you imprisoned the corrupted brother, you found the perfect reason, I was his most dangerous monster that he had created**_." he says which makes both Murphy and Erick gasp. "What did you say?" Erick ask warily ready to blast him with electricity which makes the wolf creature whimper even more. " _**When the corrupted brother created me, he meant for me to be unstoppable but he made a mistake. When he created me he accidently gave me remorse and mercy, which looked the same to him as rampancy and hate.**_

_**So instead of an unstoppable creature, he made a monster that would only attack when angered. When he discovered his flaw in his design, he cast me away to the far edges of the world where I would never be seen again but again he made a mistake.**_

_**I was angry at his torture of all the people that he had killed in his quest for dominance and I returned. I fought him but it ended in a stale mate where we were both too weak to fight. As a last resort he contacted his guards who rushed in and dragged me away.**_

_**Later on he visited me at full power and smiled. He slammed his hand through my chest and laughed as I screamed and repaired myself. He cast me out weeks later after various tortures and gave me the title of The Outcast.**_

_**He forced me to roam as a nomad until he finally was defeated and I was freed from my burden, or so I thought. I traveled everywhere in search of civilization until I finally found one man in a metal suit.**_

_**As he saw me he grabbed his sword and charged me but I did not attack, only looked at him in sadness. He stopped but still looked wary. At that point just as he was about to say something the siren brother flew in and attacked me, making me flee. I never saw them again, until now.**_" he finished with a whimper and started to make a wolfish scream if that is what you would call it. His skin warped and started to pull back in to the skin and his left eye turned purple. Where his fur used to be now was a full set of the clothes he was wearing before the transformation.

His tail disappeared into his backside and his paws turned back into hands. His wings disappeared slowly and finally it was the plain old Gryphon that we had seen before. He shakily got up and looked around. "So what did I destroy?"

Well Like I said I am back baby and I bet you liked this chapter. If you want to know about Murphy and Erick look at the summary and check out the names, you will definetely like their stories. Also dont worry the authors of those stories your characters will come later in the story. BBBYYYEEE. review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow beasts I am back with another chapter! I am going to be introducing some more characters from the other Authors in this chapter and a special extra... but still from the other authors. Without furthur ado let the chapter begin!**

_"I will be back in a couple days Gryphon, The Brother has requested my presence and I must see him so not to cast suspicion." she says and I nod grimly. "Fine but please be back quickly I don't want him to corrupt you like before." I say and she looks at me in sadness._

_"Don't worry I will still be your lovely siren wife at the end of it all." she says with a smile and I can't help but smile with her. "I will see you soon my love." I say and she nods and then claps her hands, disappearing in a large blue fire burst. that was the last time I saw her._

I wake up in a cold sweat suddenly and feel tears streaking my face. I wipe my tears away and look out at the Pandoran moon. After my "Outburst" as Murph and Erick called it, we got to know each other and I was given a room in their personel compound.

I figured out that it was them who ended the corrupted brothers second attempt at primal rule of Pandora and ended his accomplices life, a women by the name of Eve, a women who didn't deserve to die, a women who was my wife...

Liliths pov...

I bolt awake when I hear a sob emanating from down the hall, I slowly walk towards where I heard the cry come from and end up at Gryphons room. I hear more sobs come from inside and slowly open the door, opening it up a crack so I could see what was going on without intruding on the situation.

Gryphon was sitting up in his bed with his head in his hands, crying his eyes out. He kept on shaking his head after every sob and crying harder.

"Why did you have to leave Eve why did you go see him, I could have dealt with him when he came!" he yells out and at first I am confused, why did he want Eve the corrupted siren back, why did he seem as if he cared about her as if she was his sister or ...something more?

I quickly close the door and head to my own room thinking about what just happened. I decide that I will ask him about it tommorow in front of everybody so hes forced to answer my question. I wrap my self in a blanket and fall quickly asleep.

next morning/ Gryphons pov

I stretch and rub my eyes, trying to forget last night. I fell asleep the minute I heard my door close, knowing someone was watching my sadness.

I open my door and walk downstairs. The others are waiting with apprehensive looks on their faces and I know whoever was watching me had told everyone what I had said in my grief.

I glare around the room and my eyes settle on Lilith who had a sheepish look on her face. "So Lilith, why were you watching me last night?" I say quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"What she was doing does not matter, what matters is what you know about Eve." Erick says glaring at him and I look away. "You are delving into info you shouldn't be." I say quietly and Erick slams his fist into one of the tables scattered throughout the room.

"You are holding info about a witch who tried to kill and seduce me and murder my friends!" he yells out and I look up at him. "What did you just call her?" I say quietly with venom in my voice. "I called her a witch." he says glaring at me and I stare at him.

I doubt anyone saw me move as I slammed my fist into his nose and sent him flying into a wall. At first they all looked confused until they saw me glaring at him, and then they looked terrified. Gaige runs to Erick and helps him up with the help of Murphy.

Suddenly Erick points his hand at me in anger and sends electricity at me too fast for me to avoid. He sends me through a wall and I smell burnt cloth. I slowly get up but before I can retaliate he pulls out a pistol and aims at my skull. I hear a bang and then I am sent flying backward again except this time I don't get sent through a wall.

I get up to the surprise of Erick and I start to see red. "You will suffer for calling my wife a witch!" I yell out and I feel something enclose around my hands. I look down and see to my surprise that I have pitch black claws that seem to meld to my regular skin.

I feel something on my back and look behind me to see my pitch black wings extend from my back. I turn back to Erick who now looks terrified and fly at lightning speed at him slamming him through a wall. I pick him up and fly up above sanctuary.

he is still dazed and doesn't understand what I am doing, but he will soon. I raise him as high as I can and throw him as hard as I can into the sanctuary concrete to which I hear a satisfying crack as I break a couple of his ribs. I land gracefully and walk slowly towards Erick who has recovered enough to back away from me in fear.

I raise my right claw about to kill him when someone screams NO! and I feel arms wrap around me and tackle me to the ground. I jump up and without thinking slash behind me in defense. As I slash I hear a gasp and I open my eyes to see Lilith sitting there clutching her stomach where I had left bloody claw marks.

As I realize what I had done I back away and realize that all of the heroes who killed Jack and johnson had there guns pointed at me about to pull the triggers. I look back at Lilith who was barely standing and see that she had a surprised and very scared look on her face.

"I didn't... I mean I didn't know..." I stutter and back up again. "You were right we do have a reason to kill you, you monster." Murphy says in anger and charges me. I sit there in surprise as he slammed into me, knocking me to the edge of sanctuary.

"Never come here again you outlaw." he says in disgust and I shake my head. "All I wish to know is where you killed Eve." I say and Murphy scowls. "Erick and them tracked her after she fled to the Eridium Blight and killed her at the suicide point, burying her at the house, at least that is what he said." he says with an angry face and I flinch.

"Also I am not an outlaw, I am not a villain, I am not a monster, I am a outcast." I say and fall backwards over the edge of the flying city. I was not going to land on my ship, I was going to land on the ground, painfully I might add if I did not have wings.

Before I had settled into Sanctuary I had ordered them to go deal with the rest of Flynts men. I extended my wings and flew the rest of the way to Eridium blight, killing any Rakks that got in my way. I landed where Murphy had directed me and saw a mound of dirt beside the cottage that overlooked a stream of lava.

A rock was placed as the tombstone that said "_The Corrupted shall be defeated in the end_" How right they were. I placed my hand on top of the mound and traced in eridian "_**When convicted wrongly, retribution is guaranteed**_" then stood back as a rumble reverberates through the air. The dirt slowly disappears to reveal the women I had came to love, and her me.

She opened her eyes and the second she saw me her eyes widened, she bolted up, and she pulled me into a long and passionate kiss. I kissed her back and then pulled back for breath. "It has been so long since I have seen you my love." I say and she starts to cry.

"He forced me to go into battle against the non-corrupted brother the day I arrived." she says and I shush her. "Its all right. we are together now and nothing is going to rip us apart." I say and she smiles and pulls me into another kiss. It probably would have gotten alot better had Erick appeared out of nowhere with murphy and trained their guns on us.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I needed material for the next chapter and I bet the Authors of all the new characters and their fans are surprised with what i did with Eve but i needed someone to love Gryphon in a more hubba hubba way instead of just brotherly love. Either way or not Gryphon will have a very bad thing happen to him and it involves an annoying, old, and rich enemy, that was thought to be dead. BBBBYYYEEE. review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for being gone so long guys. I play football and we have really long practices sooo, sorry about that but either way, on to the STORY!

Chapter 4

I quickly jump in front of Eve and outstretch my arms, effectively making sure she can't be hit by any shots from Murphy or Erick. Erick glares at us both and points his gun at my face. "Why and how the hell did you reassurect HER?" he says gesturing at Eve who had just peeked out and started to glare at Erick when he said that.

"I have a name you know, you jerk!" she says with a glare that Erick returns. "Too bad it took you awhile to say it after you tried to seduce me and I almost bit your tongue off." he says with a sneer and Eve tries to say something when I roar out.

"Enough with you two fighting! If I hear one more negative comment directed at each other I will blow a gasket!" I yell out and they both go silent as I sigh in frustration and calm myself down. "So why did you come here?" I ask Murphy and Erick and They start to act serious.

"Well for some reason Lilith has forced me to revoke my command for you to stay away from Sanctuary, she says it has happened before and alot worse. With the fight with Erick I understand that it was partially his fault in making you angry." Murphy says hesitantly and Erick glares at him on the last part of his words.

"Furthurmore she has asked you to come back to discuss what she heard that night, without anymore "outbursts" from you or Erick." he says with a finality in his voice and I nod. "I will come but only if comes with me." I say and Erick opens his mouth to interject but I beat him to it. "If she does anything out of the ordinary I will make sure she pays." I say knowing full well she wont do jack squat.

"Agreed." Murphy says and I smile. "Then what are we waiting for?" I ask and grab Eve. before any of them,could even comprehend what I was doing I extended my wings and kicked off flying at high speeds toward sanctuary. Eve is shrieking in delight or fear, I cant tell which, If its delight, we will be laughing about it the rest of the day, if its fear, I am going to be sleeping alone tonight.

As we reach Sanctuary's airspace (see what I did there?) I hear wingbeats behind me and see Erick and Murphy flying up beside me. Murphy has took his helmet off and looks like he is about to start laughing, Erick looks sulky and glares at me.

"What did I do this time?" I ask them and Murphy grins. "He hates being beat by anyone but me in a air race and you just topped my speed." he says and I smile. Before I can say anything however, I get a slap to the face and look at Eve.

If looks could kill I would be using her previous grave, looks like I'm sleeping alone tonight, on a couch. Erick looks like he is about to say something when I hear the telltale sign of engines and look behind me just in time to see a large rocket heading right toward me.

I let my wings down quickly and drop like a rock into Sanctuary, but thankfully didnt hurt myself, thank Pandoras gravity! Before Eve could say anything I grabbed her arm and turned her toward me with a smile. "Get your wings out, time to get to work like old times." I say and she grins.

"They may be rusty, but kitty still got claws." she says quite sexily and I smile. "And that is one of the many reasons I love you." I say with a grin and fly up. As I ascend I take definite notice of the three Hyperion barges that are heading straight towards me. Erick and Murphy are just about to charge when I put my hand in front of them.

"Wait just a minute I have a surprise to show you." I say and they look at me confused. I point to the rightmost barge and they direct their attention to the barge. We hear a loud screeching noise and suddenly the barge tips to the right and a small explosion is seen on the left of the barge and a small figure is seen darting out of the crater and running across the quickly descending barge and jumps over the middle one onto the leftmost barge.

The figure seemingly digs into the side of the barge and for a few seconds all is quiet, then another screeching noise is heard and the barge tips to the right as well, instead of the side an explosion is seen at the front of the barge and the figure flies out of the crater right at us. Murphy raises his pistol at the figure but I shake my head and he lowers it.

The figure slows down and stops in front of us and I smile. In all her glory Eve slowly hovers there, her wings beating and her new Eridium black claws glistening with blood and oil. Murphy is shaking his head and laughing while Erick is staring dumbfounded at her claws. "I think I would remember if you had those." he says and I smile.

"She can only use them when I am around, and when she was interrogating you, I wasnt even close, I was stealing Captain Flynts ship under his nose, literally." I say and Erick looks at Eve warily. "Don't worry I won't use them on you unless you make me mad." she says with a shady grin and he shivers. "So are we going to finish this last one or what?" I say and Eve smiles.

"Not without us I hope?" I hear behind me and spin around. Lilith and a white haired girl are there hovering behind us, Lilith with purple fire covering her hands and the white haired girl, perfectly clear ice covering hers. I look below to see the heroes on the roofs prepped to fire all their ammo into the barge.

I nod in admiration and get ready to charge along with the others. We get about five feet when a voice rings out in our echos. "Miss me?" the voice says and Lilith almost fell out of the air and the heroes almost fell off the roofs. "It can't be, he died!" Lilith screams out and I try to calm her down.

"Your right I did die but now I'm back and I have an old friend with me!" the voice says and then goes silent. "Hey Murphy hows your wife, I still want some of her and that little ice bitch." The voice says and nearly every head except for mine and Eves shoot up.

"How?" Maya's voice rings out over the echo and I look around. "what is the big problem, who are they? I ask and the voice rings out again. "Well you worthless bandit, I am handsome Jack and my colleague here goes by the name of Johnson!" the first voice says with glee and my heart goes cold and I get seriously angry from what I have heard about what they have done.

"Were back kiddos!" The voice says and the barge opens fire with all its missiles at us.

Bet you didn't expect that! Johnson by the way is from the authors I was talking about before stories so please read them. By the way to the creator of Erick ( Sorry cant remember your name heh heh.) Uh would itt be alright if Ari got her girlfriend to come to Pandora and also be a really epic shooter? please PM me. Now to all you faithfull readers, please review.


End file.
